


Stakeout Mission

by Maren_Emilie



Series: DBH One-Shots [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angry Gavin Reed, Connor & Gavin Reed Friendship, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Whump, Connor (Detroit: Become Human)'s Last Name is Anderson, Connor Needs A Hug, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Father-Son Relationship, Gavin hates androids, Gen, Good Parent Hank Anderson, Hank Anderson and Connor are Family, Post-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Post-Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Protective Parent Hank Anderson, Whump, but then shit goes down, connor works at the dpd, fight me, gavin and connor gets paires up together, gavin hates it, or that's what he tells himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2021-01-16 14:50:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21272990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maren_Emilie/pseuds/Maren_Emilie
Summary: Detective Gavin Reed doesn't like androids.  That is a fact everyone knows.  So why does these idiots think he cares about this one?





	Stakeout Mission

**Author's Note:**

> I would literally die for Connor

Gavin grumbles quietly. Of all the things that could happen to him today, this had to be the worst. Captain fowler must truly hate him.

The wooden floor creaks and Gavin turns towards the android who'se now handing him a take-out coffee.

"Here you go, detective." Connor says as Gavin grumpely takes the hot beverage. He sips it and of course it's exactly how he likes it, because the damn machine knows everything about him by just looking at him.

He sits down, but Connor remains standing. he doesn't need to sit. It's not like he'll get tired or anything.

They'd been assigned to a group who'se been kidnapping androids, aparantly uploading their memories, resetting them, and selling them on the black market.

"Why are you so annoying?" He asks, rolling his eyes as he looks out the window. "Why do you try so hard to be my friend?"

"It is a good idea to have a good relationship with your coworkers," Connor replies as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. And who knows, maybe to Connor it is.

Gavin scoffs.

"Is that how you won over Hank?" He asks, taking a sip of his coffee, which he's thankfull he has, even if he'll never admit. He's sure he wouldn't be able to make it through the night without it.

He sees Connor's LED flash yellow for a moment in the reflection of the window before he replies.

"At the time it was crucial to the investigation, but at no point was I trying 'win him over', detective," Connor answers. "Allthough I do quite enjoy his company and I believe that feeling is mutual," He says, looking down at him.

Gavin snorts.

"I hope that perhaps we could become friends too, some day," Connor adds, smiling at him.

Gavin rolls his eyes yet again. This robot tries too hard.

"You're a pain in the ass, you know that?" Gavin says, focusing on looking out the window and actually trying to do his job.

Connor seems to get the memo and does so too, even if he might not need to. He tries to engage him in painfully awkward small talk. He answers just for the hell of it.

Somehow Connor gets him into a full on conversation when he hears Connor let out a loud grunt. When he turns to look it's falling onto the floor with a heavy thud.

Gavin drops his coffee.

\---

Gavin was wrong. This had to be the worst thing that could happen to him today.

First of all, he's tied to a chair, and no, he can't get loose (he tried). And neither can Connor by the looks of it.

"Fuck."

"I'm sorry detective," Connor says, his voice sounds stathicky and it's nose is running with blue, but he guesses that's what happens when you take a bat to the back of your head.

Connor coughs, or it's supposed to seem like that, to clear his voice.

"My bio components seem to be slightly damaged," It says, now sounding normal again. "I'm afraid I can't get us out of here in this state."

Gavin sighs, frustrated. Of course this had to happen to him. He doesn't have time for this. He has a cat at home, damnit.

"I have to self repair, but it will take some time," Connor adds, glancing over at Gavin guiltily.

"Great," Gavin mutters. "Can't you call the station or something?" He asks.

It nods slowly. "I can transmit a message, but it'll take time since my processors (?) has been damaged," Connor explains, still not looking up at him. 

His shoulders slump. And Gavin feels kind of bad for him. In the state Connor is in now, sad and full of blood, he guesses it's not hard. He's exeptionally good at looking like a kocked puppy. He wonders what the fucks at cyberlife were thinking when they designed him.

Connor's eyes twitch like he's having a seziure and his LED spins yellow. Gavin has to lie ifhe says it doesn't creep him out just a little. He's pretty sure Connor's just contacted to DPD. He hopes he has.

"I'm sorry. I should have seen them coming."

Gavin looks at Connor, eyes wide. "No, no," He hurries to say. "This isn't your fault. It could've happened to anyone," He tries to, and he can't believe he is, reassure the android.

"But I was made to do this," Connor replies, shaking his head shamefully. "I'm supposed to be the the best of the best."

Gavin is about to say something when he notices Connor isn't exactly there. His eyes are glossed over, unblinking.

"Connor?"

Then he blinks a few times and shakes his head. Gavin furrows his brows in question.

"My apologies, detective." Connor says. "I was doing a self diagnostic," He explains.

Gavin cocks his head. "Which means?" He asks, raising a brow.

Connor is about to answer when they hear footsteps. They both stiffen. Instantly stopping the conversation. A group of people walk in.

"If it isn't the famous deviant hunter and his friend," a male voice says.

"I'm not his friend," Gaving spits.

"Then I guess you won't have a problem with us probing his memory then?" The guy says, running a hand through his ginger hair.

What?

Connor visibly tenses. 

"As you may understand, this particular android has a lot of useful information we'd like to get out hands on."

Oh. Of course.

Ginger's friends set up a laptop and some devices he's never seen before in his life. It looks like an android arm connected to a bunch of wires. They look home made, which he wouldn't be surprised if they were.

They connect the device to Connor's arm. Connor wriggles in the chair, a poor attemt at escaping. His LED flashes red among the circling yellow.

"It can however have it's downsides," Ginger says, arms crossed, quickly glancing at Connor before meeting Gavin's eyes.

Gavin cocks his head to the side, furrowing his brows. "What do you mean?" He asks, concealing his sudden fear as much as he can.

Ginger shrugs as if it isn't a big deal. 

"Androids don't exactly feel pain," He starts, and Gavin dreads what comes next. He looks down at Connor who'se staring down at his lap. "Right, RK800?"

Connor nods slowly.

"But resistance can trigger an unpleasant feeling," He says, not even trying to surpress his smile. "But since you aren't his friend you won't care, right?"

Gavin shakes his head. "No, why would I?"

He hopes the station has gotten Connor's message by now.

"Great," He says. "Gabrielle, go ahead," He says to a dark haired girl.

The laptop screen lights up. Connor tries to wiggle away again, but like before, it doesn't work.

Connor grunts and the laptop screen flickers. Connor squeezes his eyes shut and whimpers. Gavin watches the screen carefully.

He sees specks of colour that that eventually turns into a full on enviorment. It feels too personal, but Gavin can't look away.

Only when Connor's sounds of discomfort becomes too loud he's out of the trance.

He can tell Connor is grinding his teeth and he suddenly isn't okay with this anymore. Not that he ever really was, but he's guessing backup is coming soon.

"Allright," He yells, a little louder than he meant to. "That's enough."

Ginger raises his brows, but complys. He motions for his friends to remove the equipment. Gavin is surprised it actually worked (Me too, Gavin. Me too.).

They pack their stuff and leave the room. Gavin watches them couriously. They'll probably be returning later. When they're gone he looks at Connor again.

He seems to be collecting himself. Taking big breaths. Gavin is pretty sure androids don't need to breathe, but since he's doing it it has to have a function.

"Are you okay?"

Connor nods. "I'm... okay," He says, voice cracking in a way Gaving didn't think was possible for an android. He doesn't miss the suddenly wetness on his cheeks.

"Hey," Gavin says, clumsily moving his chair closer to him. "It's okay. They'll come real soon," He says, and he really hopes so.

"I want to go home."

Gavin sighs. "Me too."

Connor's head perks up, and his eyes become alert. His lips are slightly parted as he listens, and soon Gavin hears it too.

"Detroit Police!"

Gavin laughs with relief. Connor smiles. It feels like they've been here forever, and he's just now realizing how tired he really is.

He hears yelling and then the door is kicked down. It's Hank. Captain Fowler follows close behind.

"Shit."

They run in and starts working on untying them. Gavin cherises the feeling of free arms and legs again.

"Are you okay?" Hank asks Connor, holding his face in his hands and examining it. He's gone all dad-mode. It's cute.

"I'm fine," Connor answers, smiling at him. Hank sighs relieved and drags him into a hug. Connor seems to melt right into it.

He doesn't seem to mind getting Connor's blue blood on his jacket. Maybe that isn't that important when you're worried about your kid.

Maybe Connor isn't that bad after all...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to check out my other work and follow me on my socials.
> 
> Wattpad - maren-emilie  
Tumblr - maren-emilie.tumblr.com  
Twitter - @marenemilie03  
Instagram - @marencantdraw


End file.
